Her, with the Hugs and Kisses
by moon-bunny735
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, but then again, Sesshoumaru isn't a cat.


**Title: **Her, with the Hugs and Kisses

**Author:** moon-bunny735

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Ratings:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Sesshomaru/Kagome

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. :'(

**AN:** This story is actually on 'A Single Spark' but I decided to post it here too because I'm a horrible person for not reposting my other stories yet. So as an apology I have written this one-shot. Also Sesshoumaru and Kagome are a little OOC because this isn't really a chapter fic where I would have their love develop slowly. So, we're going to pretend that they have had feeling for each other for a while now and this is just them acting them out.

Plus this is just some fluff that came and invaded my head so I wrote it all down so you all may enjoy it aswell.

"…talking…"

'…thoughts…'

...setting change...

* * *

* * *

He had followed them once again. Then again, how could he not? **She** was there. Her, with her beautiful scent of vanilla and strawberries. Her, with the luscious ebony hair and the enchanting blue eyes that always seemed to make his breath catch whenever he was able to get a glance at them. Her, with the name of Kagome.

He still wasn't sure why he was following them, but ever since he had first laid eyes on her in his father's tomb, he had been interested in her. The crazy human who had dared to stand up to him. The one who had been able to pull out the Tetsaiga while he, **a full demon**, couldn't. It was…unthinkable. And yet…she made things seem so possible. Then there was also the time she had protected Rin…

But that wasn't important right now. What was important was the discussion he'd heard last night. The one between the kitsune and the little neko youkai before they went to sleep. No one in their little band of humans, hanyou, and youkai knew he was there so it was safe to watch her, but last night he had stayed a little longer than usual. Now he was glad he did.

**Flashback**

Once again he was here. Watching her. Watching as she got ready to go to sleep. Too bad he couldn't join her. He watched as she brushed out her hair then put down her comb to climb into her strange futon.

Being used to this already he was busy fantasising about her using her hair implement to brush **his** hair. Oh how wonderful it would feel to have her fingers going through his hair as she brushed it out. Once in awhile rubbing that spot behind his ear…

This thought caused him to almost purr but he caught himself at the last second. No need to let the hanyou know he was here. Sure he was able to mask his scent but his half-brother's ears might still be able to catch the sound of his purr. **Especially** the one he was about to let out.

'That miko must have put me under a spell…' With that last thought he turned back to watching the human who had caught his interest. Imagine his surprise when he saw that all of them were asleep. He had been so lost in his thoughts that the inu-tachi had already flown to neverland.

Inuyasha was asleep high up in the boughs of a tree with Kagome sleeping underneath it. The monk and the Taijiya were sleeping across from her, on the other side of the fire. The little kitsune cub and the neko youkai were cuddled together near Kagome using each other's tails as blankets.

As he was turning to leave he caught a whisper on the wind. Not sure if he was just imagining it, he stopped and listened more closely. That was when he heard the conversation between the little kitsune and the neko.

" Don't you think they're so delicious Kirara?"

"Mew."

"I'm so glad Mama gives us those hugs and kisses everyday after dinner."

"Mew."

"Hey Kirara? Do you think Mama would mind if I called her Mama? I'm a little scared to ask her. What if…what if…she says no?"

Noting the distress in the kit's voice Kirara let out a soothing purr and a "mew" to show that she didn't think Kagome would say no.

'Silly, little kit, Kagome already thinks of you as her son. She will not say no…She will make a good mother someday.'

Starting to get lost in his ponderings again he stopped thinking, although that little voice in his head still had one last thing to say.

' Now how to get her to be the mother of your pups…' This annoying inner voice also happened to sound a lot like Inuyasha. He could just hear his laughter now…

Turning his attention back to the kit he once again listened closely wanting to learn more about the miko, who he was sure, had cast a spell on him. (Anywaayyysss…)

" Thanks Kirara…(yawn)…I'll…just ask…her…tom…orr..ow."

And with that the little kitsune fell asleep.

Disappointed in not acquiring any new information he turned around and left.

That was when he had remembered the first part of the conversation.

"I'm so glad Mama gives us those hugs and kisses everday after dinner."

* * *

When he had finally gotten back to the sleeping Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un, he couldn't get the kit's statement out of his head.

'She gave them hugs and kisses everyday after dinner?'

This meant Inuyasha and the monk got them as well. This thought caused him to let out a growl.

When he noticed his three companions had started shifting around uneasily he had stopped growling, but still he felt rage on the inside at the thought of Inuyasha receiving such precious gifts from the miko.

Then he froze.

'Why do I feel so possessive of the miko?'

'Because you want to mate her.' The teasing inner voice was back.

Not wanting to get into an argument with himself he just stopped all thought then and there, but not before one last thing.

'I will look into this tomorrow…she must have cast a spell on me.'

**End Flashback**

Now back to the present in the past. At the moment the group was getting ready to eat, but strangely the miko seemed to be heading somewhere.

"You guys go ahead and eat, I'm going to go to the hot spring we passed on our way here."

Before she could leave the kit had one question to ask.

"Mama?"

'Looks like the kit asked her if he could call her Mama. Of course she said yes, just like I predicted.' Hearing the lovely voice of the miko brought him out of his thoughts and he turned his attention once again to the miko and her group.

"Yes Shippou?"

"Will we get hugs and kisses again tonight?"

Looking at him with affection filled eyes and giggling, which to him sounded like most beautiful thing in the world, the miko answered her kit.

"Yes Shippou I'll give them to you all once I get back from my bath."

That was another thing he liked about this human. She was constantly keeping herself clean and the other group members were copying her good habits meaning they were cleaner as well. Although they didn't bathe as much as her they were still cleaner then the other humans he'd encountered.

When he heard happy exclamations coming from her friends he turned his attention back to the group, just in time to see Kagome walking away from them all the while shaking her head with a bemused expression.

When he noticed everyone's attention turn back to their dinner he quietly slipped away unnoticed in the direction Kagome had gone.

'Maybe I will finally be able to get some answers.'

* * *

When he arrived at the hot springs he saw that she was already in there. He was relieved and disappointed at the same time. Relieved, because he didn't think he could have stopped himself if he had to watch her shed her clothes little by little. Not that they covered much anyways.

Disappointed, because at the same time he had wanted to see. Even just a little peak would have done.

'Beggars can't be choosers. Not that I would beg anyone for anything. After all I am not a dog…wait…I am. Well, I am a demon dog. Yes, a demon dog so I am above begging like one of those **human** dogs.'

After assuring himself his attention went back to the miko in the spring.

'I wonder if she would mind if I joined her?'

Noticing he was getting off track once again he came out of the shadows quickly so he could ask **his** miko his questions and then leave.

'Wait…how did that **his** get in there?'

When he focused on the miko once again he noticed she had stiffened and then relaxed once again.

'So she knows I am here yet she does not fear me.'

"Miko." He said aloud in a voice that demanded attention.

"Yes Sesshoumaru?" She asked with her back still turned towards him.

"What sort of spell have you cast on this Sesshoumaru?"

Now this definitely caught her interest. Turning around she braced herself on the edge of the hot spring with only her shoulders and head visible. Tilting her head to the side, not noticing the affect it had on Sesshoumaru, she inquired.

"What spell are you talking about? I haven't cast any spells. Well, unless you count the arrow I shot at the demon. But I don't think that counts as a spell. Or maybe it's a defensive spell…"

When it looked like the human was about to start rambling he quickly let out a low, non-threatening growl, which effectively shut the human up. What neither noticed was that Sesshoumaru had let out a growl that was used by demons to quiet their mates and pups.

When the human was quiet Sesshoumaru walked over to the spring and crouched down so that he could peer into her eyes. When he saw no deceit in them he asked.

"Then why is it that I cannot get you out of my mind?"

When she heard that she gasped. Maybe there was hope yet. Hope for what you ask? Well, you see our dear Kagome had started to look to Inuyasha as an older brother who would protect her instead of as a lover when she had seen him with Kikyou once again. Sure in the beginning she had been heartbroken, but she learned to live with it. She had realized that there would always be the "Kikyou Barrier" between them if they were to get together so she had given up on him.

Inuyasha would always see some Kikyou in her even though he would deny it. And…she didn't want that. She wanted a man…or a demon who would love her for her and not because she was the reincarnation of a past lover or because she could detect the jewel shards. That was when Kagome had started to notice Sesshoumaru.

The way his hair would blow in the wind then gently fall back into place. His eyes. Oh, his eyes. How they mesmerized her. Those beautiful, cold, golden eyes. Whenever she got a chance to look at them, she felt like she was submerged into fire and ice at the same time. The wonderful feeling she got when he looked her could be compared to heaven itself. And his fluffy TAIL! Right when she had laid eyes on it she had wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked.

Unconsciously her hand had started to move toward said appendage. Sesshoumaru, who had seen her eyes get glazed over had gotten lost in thought as well.

Then.

Then he felt it. First it had been a soft caress. Almost hesitant. When Kagome had seen no protest coming, she had gotten bolder and actually run her finger through the soft fur.

And you know what? It turned out to be even softer than it looked. When Kagome got to a spot near his ear she couldn't help herself and started to scratch him behind his ear as well. That was when Sesshoumaru lost his fight against the purr that had been rising in his throat ever since she had started to caress his tail, and he let it out.

When Kagome heard the noise she looked up at him in surprise, and then a delighted smile crossed her face. Forgetting that she was currently not wearing any clothes she quickly rose out of the water and sat down in front of Sesshoumaru, only to start scratching him behind his other ear too.

He of course didn't notice that she was out of the water, only that he felt wonderful, and because his eyes had closed when she had started to rub his tail. Purring even louder now, he started to rub his cheek against the palm of her hand.

Then the cold breeze came and distracted Kagome from what she was doing. Shivering she looked down to see she had no clothes on and was currently giving Sesshoumaru (her secret love) an ear massage. Now, she did what any self-respecting school girl would do. She let out a scream (not loud enough for the others to hear) which startled Sesshoumaru back to reality. Right as his eyes shot open a hand came down and clamped itself over them. Then he felt his tail being pulled off his shoulder and wrapped around something as well as the words Kagome spoke next.

"DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Of course, not one to be ordered around he pried the hand of off his eyes and opened them. What he saw next, he would never forget. There sitting in front of him was Kagome, with his tail wrapped around herself as makeshift clothes. Her hair, still being wet from her bath, was plastered to her face and neck and she had a beautiful blush on her cheeks which made her seem even more enchanting.

Deciding to tease the human a little, he started to slide his tail away from her body. Kagome , catching on to what he was doing quickly brought up both arms and wrapped them around his tail to keep it from moving.

"DON'T MOVE YOUR TAIL EITHER!"

"Why not little human? Could it be because you are not wearing anything? Do not worry, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

First she got an indignant look on her face then and her eyes blazed with an angry fire. There had also been a flash of something in her eyes before she had quickly hidden the emotion, but not before Sesshoumaru had seen what it was.

Having seen the hurt pass through her eyes, he instantly regretted saying that, but then he had quickly stomped the emotion down.

'I will not be guilt-ridden because of a pitiful little human.'

When he saw the anger in her eyes though, he instantly stiffened, ready for an attack, knowing from before that underestimating this human was a bad idea.

"I DON'T CARE YOU STUPID, HENTAI! YOU ARE NOT TO MOVE THIS TAIL! OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?" Now he was just plain amused.

This caused Kagome to falter. She hadn't exactly thought that far.

" Or…or else…um…I'll…I'll do something really awful to you that you won't like. Yeah, that's right. Something soooo awful that you'll be traumatized for the rest of your immortal demon life. So there." With that said she folded her arms across her chest, and Sesshoumaru's tail, which had become limp in her grasp, slid down her body to rest in her lap.

"EEP!" Letting out a startled squeak she quickly grabbed it and brought it back up, but not before Sesshoumaru had gotten the little peak he had desired not but a few minutes ago.

This also caused him to remember the reason he had come here. Letting out a growl when she buried her face in his tail from embarrassment, he brought her body closer to his then sat her down in his lap.

When she still didn't look up, he started to rub soothing circles on her back with the tip of his tail and let out a soothing growl-purr.

'Why am I comforting this human?'

When she peaked up at him from his tail, he thought she looked like the kawaiiest little human in the world. Not wanting to get distracted he asked his next question.

"Human, what is it that you have been doing with your friends everyday after dinner?"

"Huh?"

Mentally sighing at the slowness of human minds, he repeated his question.

"I only give them hugs and kisses after dinner. Why? You want one too?"

This question caused Sesshoumaru's brain to stop processing for a moment, but when he looked down he saw the totally innocent expression on her face.

'Does she not realize what she is asking?'

Smiling sweetly up at him, she rose of off his lap, keeping his tail securely around herself she said.

"Come on, I'll give you some too."

Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where her backpack was lying. Sitting back down, and pulling him down with her she pulled her bag closer to herself and started rummaging around in it."

All the while Sesshoumaru just sat there staring at her. When she turned around her hands were behind her back and she said to him.

"Okay, now close your eyes and open your mouth." Now very hesitant to do as she said he asked.

"Why?" While looking at her with suspicious eyes.

"Just do it." She replied with a whine in her voice and a pout on her lips after she finished.

Not being able to resist that face he did as she asked. While he waited for her to do whatever it was that she was doing he heard a strange crackling sound. After a moment he felt something being put into his mouth. His eyes shot open at this, and he looked down at her curiously to see her smiling, expectant face looking up at him.

"Chew it and swallow now."

Doing as she said, he found the taste of whatever it was to be quite to his liking. He had sniffed it before hand to make sure it wasn't poisoned and all he had smelled was something sweet. The taste he had to say was something he had never tasted before in all his years. It also seemed to be melting in his mouth and the thing almost left him in a state of euphoria. When he swallowed it and looked down once again to see Kagome's expectant face.

"Well, what do you think? Did you like the kiss?"

"Woman that was not a kiss. **This **is a kiss."

With that said he gathered her up into his arms and pulled her up against his chest, then his lips came down upon hers in the most passionate kiss either had ever experienced. At first she was shocked, but when she felt his tongue tracing her bottom lip, she closed her eyes, opened her mouth and enjoyed the sensations he was creating with just his mouth.

When he finally let her come up for air, she was breathing hard and he could hear and feel her heart racing against his chest.

"Wow…" Kagome murmured then shyly looked up at him. What she saw when she looked up at his face was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

He was smiling.

Not a cruel smile that many had seen before they died or an arrogant smirk, but a real, honest to goodness smile.

She was still staring at his face when she brought her hand up and traced the outline of his curved lips. Once again looking into his eyes she asked.

"Do you want another kiss?"

Laughing, really laughing, he brought her closer and brought his lips down to hers and saying.

"Only if you promise this Sesshoumaru that he will be the only man to receive your hugs and kisses from now on until forever."

"But I already promised everyone else they would get some after dinner." She said with mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Playfully growling at her he said.

"Kagome promise me. Or else."

"Or else what?" She asked knowing what he would say next.

Here he paused and then got that same mischievous twinkle in his eyes, although his face remained in the impassive state it was always in.

"Or else I shall do something really awful to you. Something sooooo awful that you will be left traumatized for the rest of **your **soon to be immortal life."

"My…" She paused looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Will you become my mate as well Kagome?" He asked tenderly.

Tears instantly came to her eyes and she gave him a hug. Not that one. A real hug with wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing herself closer to him. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her as well and held her close to himself. Then came the word which he had to strain to hear, but when he heard it, he became the happiest demon alive.

"Yes."

* * *

When they got back to camp awhile later the rest of Kagome's friends were just about to go look for her. Stepping out first to give the news to everyone so they wouldn't attack Sesshoumaru, she quickly caught the wailing ball of fur that launched itself at her.

"MAAAAAAAAMMMMMAAAAAA!"

"Shhh…Shippou…calm down baby. Mama's right here." She said while rubbing his little head, which buried itself into her neck.

"Oi, bitch. Why were you gone so long?"

"Oswari. What have I told you about swearing in front of Shippou?"

More calm now, Shippou looked up at her with curious eyes.

"Mama, why were you gone so long? And why do you smell…blig plehlomagoo?" Before he could ask her his second question she had clamped her hand down onto Shippou's mouth.

'Heh, I'm getting good at this.' She thought wryly.

"Um…you guys? I have something really important to tell you." This caught everyone's attention. Not only was Kagome sounding nervous, but she was acting very suspicious.

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango asked calmly trying to soothe the poor girl.

"Welllllll, you see…um…I'mgoingtobematedtoSesshoumaru…hehe…isn't that funny?"

She replied quickly, while nervously scratching the back of her neck after she took her hand of off Shippou's mouth.

"WHATTT? YOU'RE MATING SESSHOUMARU?" They all yelled together. After taking a few deep breaths Sango and Miroku had calmed down while Inuyasha was just sputtering incoherently.

"Well Kagome-chan that was a little unexpected but I will support you all the way if you believe it is right." Sango replied smiling.

"Sango-chan…" Kagome said getting a little teary eyed.

"Hai, I agree with Sango-chan. Although a little unexpected, we are behind you all the way." Miroku said, happy that Kagome was finally moving on from Inuyasha.

"Mew."

"Miroku-san, Kirara…" She looked over at them and you could see the happiness in her eyes.

"Mama? Is Sesshoumaru-sama my otou-san now?"

"Why don't we ask him Shippou?"

Turning she called out to the forest behind her.

"Sesshoumaru, you can come out now." And Sesshoumaru came out from behind a tree, then walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So Sesshoumaru, what do you say? Are you Shippou's otou-san now?" She asked while smiling up at him. Looking down at Shippou, Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod, but that was all that was needed.

"YAY! I have an okaa-san and an otou-san now!" Shippou said excitedly then jumped onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder and scampered to the other side where his tail was, being cautious of his armour. When he got there, he burrowed himself under Sesshoumaru's tail, and started purring, and if you had looked closely you would have seen Sesshoumaru's tail tightening around the russet ball of fur. That's where Shippou fell asleep, tired from the day's activities.

"Awww…" Sango and Kagome cooed at the cute picture that made, though immediately stopped when Sesshoumaru turned his cold eyes towards them and seemed to threaten them to do it again.

Kagome then turned serious and looked over at Sesshoumaru. Worried something was wrong he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Sesshoumaru why don't you give them all some hugs and kisses since I promised you I couldn't give them any." Kagome said while trying to keep a straight face. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara having seen she was kidding were still relaxed, but…

THUMP

Everyone turned around to see that Inuyasha had fainted. It was one thing to receive hugs and kisses from Kagome, but if Sesshoumaru was doing it…oh the HORROR!

Kagome burst out laughing at the site.

"I didn't mean those kinds. I meant the candy ones."

Sesshoumaru cracked a smile as well at seeing Inuyasha having fainted at the thought of kissing him. He would have done the same thing. Not that anyone would ever find out. After all he had a reputation to uphold.

* * *

AN: Well, here it is. Hope you liked it and please tell me what you think. Also as I was saying before, I saw the KFC commercial where you get a bucket of Hugs and Kisses if you buy something over $24.00 or something, and I just thought of this story. :D Anyways…REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please and Thank you.


End file.
